Fins for surfboards are well known devices for steering and stability of a board. Fins are sometimes integrally formed with a board but often added as attachments using boxes, slots or plugs that are cut into the board. A typical fin for surfboards is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,985,111 to Gianfranco Gasparro.